Young Love
by Alera33
Summary: AU: When (Name) is sent to an orphanage she finds Sesshomaru. Reader Insert.


"Ugh!" I yell in pain as one of the other kids in the orphanage kick me against the wall.

"You think anyone wants a brat like you!" He yells. "Don't you dare try to get a family to like you, like you tried to do today. We were here first you can wait. Though, no family wants a kid like you, that's why you're here."

"That's not true! My mommy and daddy love me!" I scream back tears welling in my eyes.

"Well then why did they leave you here, huh? They didn't want a 8 year old snot nosed brat like you," he smirks at me.

"They'll be back for me! They said so!" I yell back.

"Sorry to break it to you kid, but they're not comin' back. This is an orphanage, a place for kids who's parents don't want them."

My eyes widen in realization. ' _They don't want me anymore…'_ Tears fall down my face and I curl into a ball in the corner, sobbing hearing all the other kids leave.

"That's right kid, cry your little heart out that's about all you'll be able to do once I'm done with you," the kid says as he evilly grins at me. He grabs my (H/C) hair and pulls forcing me off the ground. I cry out and move my hands to his to try to stop the pain.

Suddenly, I drop to the ground. I look up to see a boy maybe 3 or 4 years older than me with long white hair, tightly gripping the bully's hand.

"S-Sesshomaru!" The bully stutters in fear. He immediately tries to pull his hand back but Sesshomaru doesn't let go. "I promise I wasn't doing anything to her, just showing her, her place here…" Sesshomaru gives a long and cold stare to the kid, before walking away. The bully quickly runs away from Sesshomaru. I scramble to my feet and run after Sesshomaru.

"Wait! Wait!" I yell running to catch up to his long strides. When I reach him, he stops and fixes a cold, emotionless stare on me. I shuffle my feet and look at the ground, at Sesshomaru, then back down at the ground.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to say something," he says with a monotone voice.

"I-I just wanted to say thank you… for saving me," I say. Sesshomaru looks at me for a moment, before walking away. I chase after him, following him. Suddenly, Sesshomaru comes to a stop.

"Why are you following me?" He looks over his shoulder at me.

"Well you're the only friend I have here, so I wanted to come with you!" I flash a cute smile, hoping it will convince him to let me stay with him. He says nothing and continues walking so I follow.

A few weeks pass and I continue to stay with Sesshomaru. He seem very cold at first, but he's actually very sweet. He never outwardly shows it to me but he does things to make me happy or more comfortable. Like letting me stay with him in his room, getting things when I need them, and other stuff. He even let me braid his beautiful, long, white hair once!

I walk into mine and Sesshomaru's room and he's laying on the bed reading a book. I climb in next to him and cuddle up next to him trying to read the book with him. He switches the hand that is holding the book to wrap his arm around me, pulling me towards him. Eventually I give up reading the book as I can't read at the same pace as Sesshomaru. Taking a small lock of his long hair I begin to braid it.

"Sesshomaru?" I ask.

"Hm," he hums, showing that he is listening.

"How old are you?"

"12." I begin to think. ' _So that means he's 4 years older than me.'_

"How long have you been here?" I ask, finishing off the braid and look up at him.

"2 years," he says gripping my waist a little tighter. I had not noticed that he became tense.

"What happened to your parents? Did they not want you like mine?" Sesshomaru was quiet for a long time. Finally, he answered,

"It was just me and my father…. but he was killed." My eyes widen in shock.

"Maru…. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked," I say hugging him. He doesn't say anything just sets his book down and hugs me back. We both stay like that until we fall asleep.

 ***3rd POV***

Outside of their cracked door, 2 older boys spy on them.

"Look at them," the first boy says. "She controls him which means she runs this place now!" Sesshomaru had everyone in the orphanage under his bidding. Everyone was too afraid of him to deny him.

"We need to do something about her," the second boy says. They both smirk at each other and walk away, beginning to plan. Little did they know, Sesshomaru had heard their entire conversation and would whatever he had to, to protect his little (Name).

 ***Reader's POV***

I wake up to see that Sesshomaru had already left the room. ' _Wonder where he went.'_ Usually in the mornings Sesshomaru would be in the room reading or doing something of the sort. After getting ready for the day, I go downstairs and get breakfast. I sit at a table by myself because usually Sesshomaru is with me. None of the other kids have tried to be friends with me because of Sesshomaru but I don't mind. He's the only friend I need. I was walking back to our room when I was pulled into a room by 2 boys who were probably older than me but younger than Sesshomaru. I give a small scream as they pull my hair.

"Stop!" I yell. "Leave me alone!" One of the boys kick me against the wall.

"Shut up!" He says, slapping me.

"Sesshomaru…" I whimper. The other boy gives a dark laugh.

"You think that he coming for you? That he actually cares for you?" The boys share a laugh. "We thought you knew! Or at least heard people talking about it. You see, Sesshomaru doesn't care for anyone. Though, he loves messing with people's feelings, making them think he cares for them. Then he breaks them." Tears fill my eyes and run down my face. ' _No! It's not true!'_ It was what happened when I first got here all over again. I cry out and close my eyes as one of the boys step forward, scared that he was going to hurt me.

Suddenly, the boys shout in fear. I open my eyes to see Sesshomaru in front of me, beating the boys who were inflicting harm on me. After he was done, Sesshomaru comes over and picks me up, holding me close to his chest, while wiping away my tears.

"T-they said that you didn't care about me! That you were just being nice to me to hurt me!" I say while sobbing. We get to our room and he sets me down on the bed, tending to my injuries in silence.

"What they said isn't true. I care for you more than anything in the world," he says looking into my eyes. I jump into his lap and hug him tightly.

"Please don't ever leave me! I love you. You're the only family I have left!"

"Don't worry, I won't leave you. I love you too. You're my family too." I smile brightly and for the first time in awhile I finally had a family.


End file.
